


The Good Outweighs The Bad

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stiles is romantic, Stiles is sweet, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Y/N is having a terrible day.  Everything is just going from bad to worse. But there’s one thing she can always count on to make it better: her loving boyfriend Stiles Stilinski.





	The Good Outweighs The Bad

It had been a horrible day. Everything went from bad to worse. First, you tripped on your way out the door. You couldn't see very well, and you were used to it and managed well. But, well, it was still frustrating. You picked yourself up and went on with your day, but before you could even get to veterinary clinic where you worked with Scott and Deaton, the skies opened up.

You walked through the door, soaking wet and as gloomy as the skies outside. But still, you dredged on. You had a date with your boyfriend Stiles that night, and absolutely nothing would stop it.

Except, the world was against you clearly. On top of everything, a cat scratched you while you were helping Deaton out. It was just a fluke thing, but the scratch was enough to sting.

You sat there as Scott cleaned it up and bandaged it. "You okay, Y/N?"

"Yeah. It really doesn't hurt that bad," you answered.

"That's good, but I meant is there anything on your mind? You seem kind of upset today," Scott looked at you concerned as he gently sat your hand down on the table between you.

"Oh. To be honest, I've kinda had a rough day so far," You answered truthfully, adjusting the glasses on your face. "But I'm still looking forwar- ACHOO!" You sneezed, your words cut off. Before you could continue you sneezed again. And again.

Deaton walked by, placing his hand on your forehead. "You're burning up, Y/N. You really should get home and get some rest."

"But then I'll have to cancel my date with Stiles," you said, hanging your head in defeat. Just when you thought the day couldn't get worse, you had to go and get sick.

"Stiles will understand," Scott tried to assure her. "He'd want you to rest and get better."

"I know. It stills sucks." And with that you headed home. But there was a surprise sitting on your doorstep when you got there. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" you asked, ending your sentence in your 100th sneeze in the past 15 minutes alone. At least that's what it felt like.

"Scott texted me you were sick. I'm here to take care of my girl," Stiles smiled lifting a tote bag filled with God knows what inside. He helped you through the door, steering you towards your bed despite your protests that you were fine enough to chill in the living room. He still made sure you wore comfy with pillows, blankets, and even a few of your cherished stuffed animals. You had to admit, you were pretty cozy.

"I'll be right back, my Chewie," Stiles told you kissing your forehead before heading for for the bedroom door.

"Hurry back, my Yoda," you smiled, wondering how you got so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend like Stiles.

10 minutes later, Stiles walked through your door with a tray. On it was a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a glass of water so you'd stay hydrated, and a couple ibuprofen to combat the fever. And the sweetheart that he is, placed a sunflower in a little vase. you were more proud that he managed to get that tray to you without spilling anything.

"Stiles! You didn't have to go through so much trouble," you smiled, taking the flower and smelling it. Well, going through the motions. Currently you couldn't smell a damn thing.

"I told you I was gonna take care of my girl, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now eat up and enjoy," Stiles said walking over towards your TV. You heard the familiar sound of a DVD case being opened and your DVD player opening. Looks like you were getting dinner and a movie anyway, you thought. Even though you were sick, you were still getting your date.

You smiled as you took a sip of the soup, the warm liquid warming you throughout. Stiles flopped down beside you as the opening scene started. You smiled wider when you realized it was Grease, one of your favorite movies. "You're so sweet," you said looking at Stiles.

"I try," he smiled back, kissing you on your cheek.

"Aren't you afraid of getting sick?" you asked.

"Not even a little bit," Stiles said snuggling in closer. "If I do, it'll be worth it."

You whacked him playfully with your stuffed animal making the two of you laugh. As the movie went on, the tray got pushed aside with your soup all gone, and you two cuddled in closer. You were content in his arms. But your boyfriend was silly, and that's why you loved him.

Completely off-key, Stiles started singing loudly, "you're the one that I want, ooh ooh, honey!" You lost it. You laughed so hard you thought for sure you were gonna fall off the bed. If it wasn't for Stiles holding you, you would have. You finally calmed down, coughing and wheezing as the credits rolled.

Stiles turned the TV off as you settled more into his arms. He tilted your head up, kissing you gently in your lips. "You're always the one that I want," he told you looking deeply into your Y/E/C eyes.

"Oh, Stiles. I've always wanted you. And I always will," you told him, a few tears springing to your eyes. Stiles quickly brushed them away and held you closer. You breathed him in as much as you could, drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

You woke up in the same position, but feeling a lot better. You smiled as you looked up into Stiles' gorgeous brown eyes. "Good morning, beautiful. What do you want to do today?"

"I think staying just like this would be perfect," You smiled, kissing his lips. And you both did, the entire day.


End file.
